


Smile through your fear and sorrow (VILDE)

by Emmlan



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmlan/pseuds/Emmlan
Summary: “Oops,” Magnus says, chuckling. “ I think I’ve drooled on you again.”She slowly turns around to face him. Some people might say he’s not the most aesthetically pleasing boy, but Vilde things those people just aren’t looking long enough. He’s the most beautiful person she knows, inside and out. And she knows he feels the same way about her. In his eyes, she feels beautiful.





	Smile through your fear and sorrow (VILDE)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Eid-party clip from Saturday. When Vilde ad Chris spoke and she looked over at Magnus. I felt like I needed to explore the Magnus/Vilde reltationshop a bit after seeinf that. This is me coping with my sudden Vilde and Magnus/Vilde feels.

_**Smile though your heart is aching. Smile even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky - you'll get by.**_

It wasn’t easy. Being Vilde Lien Hellerud. Yet she pulled it off brilliantly, usually, with a big smile on her face. There’s not much else to do, in her experience, when life is rough. 

It’s true what she told Chris, that she prefers when she gets to pretend. Gets to pretend her life is normal gets to pretend she’s normal. Gets to pretend her world isn’t always a breath away from falling apart completely. Her friends give her that. Yeah, she’s sure she comes across as a bit daft sometimes, a bit like she has no cares in the world. It’s an image she cultivates. She knows they know her better than that though. They have seen her fall apart. Just not completely, just not in a way that had revealed all her deep, dark secrets. Yet they understand, they know she hides some things. They respect that, she knows they’re there for her. 

The bravery of Chris finally bringing it up had almost brought tears to her eyes. “You still need someone to talk to,” she’d said. “I have, I have someone,” she’d replied. And it was true. For once it was true. If Vilde and Chris had sat through the same conversations just 6 month earlier that wouldn’t have been the case. Before she and Magnus really got serious, really got to know each other. Now he’s her person. They’re each other’s anchors, each other’s rocks. Sometimes she thinks he’s the best thing to ever happen to her. He always says she’s the best thing to ever happen to him.

She remembers the first time he’d wanted to come to her house and how she’d jumped right into one of her most practised lies, excuses. At first he accepted it, they’d spend time together at school, at a coffeeshop, at the cinema, at Magnus house. But eventually she’d run out of excuses. That never really happened with her girls because when she spent time with them outside of school it was easier to convince them to be at someone else's’ house since there were so many of them. The only other girl they’d never visited was Sana. Until last night of course. The Eid party, such a beautiful celebration. Vilde didn’t think she’d felt so at peace in months. Just thinking of the joy, serenity and happiness of the previous night was enough to bring a content smile to her face as she stirred awake in Magnus bed. He was still snoring with his face pressed up against her neck. She’d lie here all day if she could, she’d never move a muscle more in her life if it meant she’d get to keep this forever.

Eventually he wakes up too. 

“Oops,” Magnus says, chuckling. “ I think I’ve drooled on you again.”

She slowly turns around to face him. Some people might say he’s not the most aesthetically pleasing boy, but Vilde things those people just aren’t looking long enough. He’s the most beautiful person she knows, inside and out. And she knows he feels the same way about her. In his eyes, she feels beautiful. 

When he touches her, she never worries about putting on an act, about not being good enough. When they eat together she’s never thinking about calories or being model skinny. When he speaks to her she wants to hear every word even if he’s just curious about something random or he wants to talk about football. When she speaks he always listens and hangs on to every word as if she’s saying something that is the most important thing in the universe. With him she knows she’s not as dumb as she tries to portray. With him, she knows she doesn’t have to be as strong as she tries to make herself to cope with life. With him she knows she doesn’t need to pretend. With him, she can lie back, looking into his eyes and not fake a smile. Often enough all she has to do is look at him and she’ll want to smile for real, a genuine, pure smile. Not just a layer of protection against the world. 

_**Light up your face with gladness. Hide every trace of sadness. Although a tear may be ever so near. That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile, what's the use of crying. You'll find that life is still worthwhile- if you just smile.**_

“The party last night was so awesome,” he says, happily as he threads his fingers through the locks of hair that’s fallen in her face, he pushes it back, gently. Starts making tiny braids of it. 

“It really was, I’m so happy Sana invited everyone.” 

"Sana is pretty awesome,” Magnus agrees. 

"She is,” Vilde agrees, yawning slightly as she stretches her legs a bit. “They all are. We have pretty awesome friends.” 

“We do, Magnus smiles. “What was that about by the way…?” 

“What was what?” she winks, teasingly. He’s not the best at conversations sometimes, always a step ahead, assuming she’ll know right away what he’s referring to without actually specifying what he’s on about. 

"Before the speech, when you were talking to Chris, she looked upset, is she ok?" 

Vilde felt as if her heart might one day explode from trying to contain all the love she had for this boy. Each day it filled up with more and more. Of course he worried about her friend. Of course he did. 

“She’s fine,” Vilde turned her eyes down for a minute. Not sure if she should tell him what they’d spoken about. Not that he wouldn’t listen and understand. He would. He had. Just. Maybe she wanted to pretend a bit more? No. No never with him. She forced herself to look up again, where his eyes were still patiently waiting. 

“She was worried about me actually. I kinda knew she was. I think all the girls have been every now and then, but Chris is the closest to me and she’s the one…” she takes a deep breath, can feel the creeping sensation of anxiety starting to move through her veins. “She’s the one I lie to the most, ask for money, won’t let up in the apartment when she comes by to pick me up…” 

He’s stroking her arm, slow, comforting, calming strokes. 

“What did you tell her?" 

“I didn't tell her,” she admits.” I think she already knows, or has guessed, maybe not the exact details but she knows I have a hard time at home. She wanted me to know I could talk to her. I told her she already helps, so much. More than she knows.” 

Magnus nods. 

“She always makes you laugh, takes your mind of things, accepts your excuses and let’s you be.” 

Vilde smiles, a watery, shaky yet very genuine smile. 

“Exactly, that’s pretty much what I said. But she said she still feels like I need someone to talk to, that I shouldn’t have to carry it all by myself.” 

Magnus has moved on to her cheek, softly caressing it. His face so close to hers now. She wants to kiss him silly. She chuckles as he blows some air in her face, scrunches up her facial features. 

“Eww,” she giggles. “Morning breath.” He just smiles. 

“Anyway,” she continues. I told her I already have someone, I’m not carrying it all by myself.” 

“Never again,” he vows, holding her hands in his now, kissing her knuckles. 

“Never again,” she agrees. 

There's a sudden knock on the door. 

“Magnus?” it’s Lise, Magnus mother. “I’m going to make some pancakes for breakfast if your’e up for it? I’ll make enough for Vilde too, I saw her shoes by the door." 

“Thanks mum,” Magnus replies, “We'd love some pancakes.” 

“We’ll be right there,” Vilde chimes in. 

“Good week?” she asks, as they roll out of bed giggling as they tried to locate discarded items of clothing in between exchange kisses. 

“Good week,” he confirms. “She was finally able to get out of bed on Tuesday. Since then things have been stable. We even had a laugh yesterday when the phone bill came, she couldn't believe she’d left that many messages on Petter Stordalen answering machine. She insisted to leave a last one apologizing” 

“That's good, and yeah that was pretty funny,” Vilde giggles a bits as she turns and lets him help her fasten her bra. 

“You figured out how to pay that bill your mom had missed right?” he asks as he’s buckling the belt in his jeans. 

“Yeah, Chris leant me some money and I’ve already signed up for some more shifts at the store so we should be ok for the summer.” 

“I’ll make a decent amount of money helping out at the library too,” he says. “So I’ll help out of you need it.” 

“I know. I know you’ll always help in any way you can. Thank you.” 

“You always help me in any way you can too”, he says with a lopsided grin. “I think that’s what relationships are supposed to be about.” 

Vilde nods, once again filled to the brim with love. 

She gives him a final kiss before they leave his room. Hand in hand. Smiling. Anchored to each other. Two solid rocks weathering any storm life decided to throw their way. 

_**That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile, what's the use of crying. You'll find that life is still worthwhile - if you just smile.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you and let me know what you thought. I'm working on a fic for Yousef/Sana as well, and also Even/Isak so keep your eyes open for more stories from me. I might even do a short thing for Jonas/Eva...hmm...maaaaybe.


End file.
